Deathly Silent
by SpookySpaghetti
Summary: Allen Walker was just an ordinary girl before THIS happened. She had found out thanks to good ol' Millennie that she was a Noah AND had Innocence. Will she fit into this crazy family, or, more importantly, how will the Order react? Pairings are a no-no in my book, but if you look closely enough, you may see flirts of some type. Contains the Fluff, and the beautiful scarlet stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**You expected author's note?**

**Hm. The only thing I'm hinting you in on is that each chapter is 1 year apart.**

**(I'd like reviews please. ^3^)**

It was currently night-time in a rather strange town. A lone girl with thick locks of brown hair kneeled at a grave that was engraved with the words "_Mana Walker_". She read them again and again, until she finally accepted the fact that he would never, ever come back. It just wasn't possible. She gave out a heartbroken wail of despair, and it echoed in the night like a wolf's howl.

"Say girly, would you like me to revive your precious Mana Walker for you?" A silly voice asked from behind the brown-haired girl. She turned around to find a fat man with pale gray skin, a top hat, fancy clothes that somehow fit him, and shiny glasses. She quickly nodded, everything about not bringing him back already forgotten. "All ya' have to do is call out his name, and he's yours!" He said in a cheery voice as he snapped his fingers and a metal skeleton with blade arms appeared nearby. She shuffled closer to it and hesitated a little. She nervously stared at it before shouting, "**MANA!**"

Lightning struck down before her and onto the skeleton, and it rattled about as fancy writing wrote out on its forehead "_Mana Walker_" and a star above it and glowed red. "_**A…All…en..**_" The revived Mana Walker said. "Papa!" Allen cried out. "_**A..llen.. You.. MADE ME.. INTO AN AKUMA!**_" It shouted angrily. Allen staggered on her feet for a moment. She felt betrayed and broken when he said that.

Mana had taught her about Akumas very little, but enough to know they were bad. The funnily dressed man behind her smiled wide enough to reach around his head. Oh, how making Akumas excited him so. "_**I CURSE YOU ALLEN! I CURSE YOU!" **_It said right before it took one of its deadly blades, and dragged it right across Allen's precious right eye. She screamed in agony and terror as the warm blood slithered down her pale cheeks.

"Now," The chubby man said, "I order you to—" He was cut off as the girl's hair turned white and her cries pierced the night air as her skin went from the soft snow pale skin to dark gray, and her "deformed" arm went from its red scaly form to a metal claw. Her right eye changed from silver to black eye whites and red circles in the center. She viciously ripped the Akuma apart as tears leaked out from her eyes.

As soon as she was done, the revived Mana Walker was nothing but scrap metal. She sniffled and collapsed, exhausted. The grayness that was there earlier faded back to her beautifully pale skin. As she was still conscious, she heard the chubby man say, "Well well! That was quite the show there young girl! Allen, was it? I'm the Millennium Earl! Say, how does staying with I sound? I take care of everyone like you!" Allen smiled for a little bit before replying in a weak tone, "Sure, why not?" Shortly after she said that small line, she gave up to sleep and fell unconscious. 

Allen groggily opened her eyes. The walls around her were painted discreetly with purple and black, and she was lying on what looked to be a soft black bed with purple, fuzzy sheets, and black and purple blankets draped over her small body. She turned her head to what seemed to be the previously named Millennium Earl. "Hey! You awake?" He asked cheerfully. She nodded lazily. With enough effort, she managed to sit up in the little bed she was in. The Earl grinned eagerly, if it could get any wider than it already was.

She noticed the long strands of white hair that draped across her face and brushed them away as she remembered what had happened last night. She traced a scaly finger over her newfound scar. The Earl sighed, though his mouth didn't change from its devious grin. "I'm terribly sorry about the other day, my dear," He said, exasperated with himself, "I was blinded by Mana's death as well. I wanted to bring him back as much as you did; he was a valuable family member." Allen stared at him knowingly, but said nothing.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment, before the door opened slightly. "Oi, Earl," Came a male voice behind the door, "Will you let us in yet?"

"Not Yet."

"…Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

A sigh of defeat was heard before whoever was there shut the door. "Excuse him, Allen," The Earl said quickly, "That was Neah, or you could call him The Musician or the Fourteenth. He's quite nosy, but always dependable." Allen giggled for a short bit before saying, "He sure sounds more childish than dependable." The Earl laughed loudly at that remark. "Well, maybe you'll see his dependable side soon." He said happily.

The Earl then turned to the door and called, "Neah! You can come in now!" A grunt was heard, along with a few shouts, then the door creaked open and in stepped a neat man in a suit with smooth, black hair, golden eyes, and gray skin. "About time you let me in." Said Neah replied gruffly, "What is so important that—" He stopped talking once his eyes landed on me. There was a moment of choking silence before Neah squealed in delight.

"Oooh!" He said while smiling a pure grin that didn't really suit him, "She's so adorable! So this is who you were talking about, Earl! What's her name?!" He squeaked. "Her name is Allen, she's the Fifteenth Noah of Divines." Replied a rather annoyed Earl. "Oh, so that's who I am?" Allen spoke up, only to be stared at, which made her shrink down. "_Awwww!_" Squealed an overly excited Neah, "She sounds so adorwable!"

And being called adorable was what made Allen proud. She had made it her life goal to be called "cute," or even better, "beautiful". And the comment that Noah made just had to make her blush and twiddle her thumbs. That earned her another squeal of giddiness from Neah and even an "Aw" from the Earl. Suddenly the Earl spoke up, "I guess we should introduce you to the family." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got down, and only then I noticed how short I was compared to them, even the stubby and chubby Earl. "Hey, Earl?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Can I call you Millennie?"

Sigh.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I sorta expected you to call be that. It's a common nickname for me in this family of mine."

"..Oh." 

"This is Road, This one is Skin, Here's Tyki, This is Jasdero and D—"

"Call us Jasdevi!"

Bang. Bang.

_Bonk._

"Ahem, these idiots are Jasdero and Devit, You already know me and Neah, and that's about all of us. The rest have yet to be revived." The Earl finished. A pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top of it flew out of nowhere and shouted, "Don't forget about me, Reloooo!" It flew over the crumpled bodies of Jasdero and Devit and right into the Earl's hand. "Oh yes, my bad Relo." The Earl answered smugly. I saw Tyki play with a little purple glowing butterfly while he was sitting at a table. I crossed over to the table and peeked just above the top of the table to stare at the butterfly with great interest. Tyki noticed my little eyes following it, and he directed it over to tickle my face. I giggled in pure delight and fell on the floor laughing and murmuring in between breaths to make it stop as the butterfly pranced around my ticklish spots.

Neah looked in my direction and squealed _yet again_ at my "adorableness". The Earl went into another room and soon the sound of knitting was heard. Jasdevi started throwing things across the room at eachother. Road kept swinging poor Relo round and round while prancing around the hallways. Tyki was busy playing what looked like Poker with another of his butterflies.

This is going to be fun.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO How'd you like it? If you didn't like it, either tell me what's wrong or leave this sacred place. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. I'd like it if you put some down there.. *Hint Hint* | *Hint Hint* V **

**Arigato, and see ya! **

**This is also my first fanfic, so PLEASE don't curse me if it's bad or short. (;-;) (;-;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Hello Peasants! **

…

**Sorry I didn't mean it. (;3;)**

**Anyways, Arigato for the marvelous review! I shall heed his calls.**

**Headmasteroftoot: Thank you so much! I'll try to make mine longer, Gomenasai. ;-; Thanks for ACTAULLY READING MY NOTES though!**

**Now, onto the story! (I honestly didn't expect a review... I thought I would atleast get 0. Arigatooooo! ~3~)**

_*One year jump*_

Allen sat boredly atop Relo, twirling her sparkling white locks around her fingers. "Allen-sama, maybe you should play with Road-sama, Relo." Relo suggested with his usual squeaky voice. "Nah Relo, I've played with her so much that each time seems to be the same." It had been a full year since she had been brought here, and she was 6 now, but still small enough to ride atop Relo. She had grown used to everyone, and learned to love them all like a family. Neah and Millennie had taught her how to properly use her Innocence and Noah form, but sometimes her Innocence tended to backfire on her, and would not transform. So, basically, until she had gained control of her abilities, she was just extra weight.

A shudder through the building got her out of her trance. "Allen-sama, you should hide somewhere, we can handle this, Reloooo!" The pink umbrella said franticly while setting her down. Everyone knew the first fact of her not being able to fight, but the second was possibly the worst one. She hadn't gotten control of her Noah healing abilities yet, so she just had to heal normally if she ever got hurt. They all learned that the hard way.

Allen pouted a little bit, but finally obeyed as Relo left. Things had been boring around here, so Road had suggested that give hints to the exorcists as to where their base was. This was the second attack ever since then. Last time, Allen had tripped while running, and had almost been caught by a finder if Neah hadn't been with her. She didn't wanna remember what Neah did to that poor, unfortunate finder. **(A/N: Yes I did just make a Little Mermaid reference.)**

She listened closely for any signs of Exorcist coming down the hallway. She was disturbed by hearing tiny and oddly loud footsteps coming down the hall near her right, so she hid underneath one of the nearby furniture. Of course, she could've just used her powers, but she doesn't really have the power to control them, either.

A short redhead with a bandana and an eye patch over his right eye came down the hall looking over confident and holding what looked like to be his Innocence weapon. It was a sleek black hammer with a spike on top of it. He strolled right past my hiding place, twirling his hammer and whistling some random tune.

A voice came from the hallway he came out of, and the little redhead turned around and answered in his high-pitched voice, "Hai, Panda! I'll be there once I finish scouting this area for," He peered around in which was supposed to be an intimidating way that make me inwardly snicker, "Anything mysterious or suspicious!" He raised his finger to the ceiling and stuck a pose, which made her silently crack up.

Turned out he had good ears as well. He turned in my direction, blinking confusedly. "Huh? Oi, Panda, I think someone is under that chair." _Well, this isn't what I wanted it to turn out like.. _I thought inwardly with remorse. A man with weird looking hair in a ponytail came round the corner and glared at the little redhead. "Who you callin' Panda, Lavi?" The man said in a gruff tone, "And who's under that chair?"

I shrunk back further underneath the chair in a desperate attempt to get away, but Old Panda Man literally kicked the chair over and revealed my little body. The previously named Lavi took a closer look, and I shifted backwards in unease. They were both staring at me in weird ways and I didn't like it. I had the urge to call out to Millennie or Neah, but before I even had the chance, Lavi whispered "Strike!" in a lovey dovey way. A blush crawled its way onto my face as Lavi freaked out and Old Panda Man just stared at me, his eye twitching slightly.

Lavi snapped out of his little dance and asked nonchalantly, "What's a little girl doing here in a Noah mansion anyways? She doesn't look near as evil as those other jerks like Neah—" He was interrupted by sniffling coming from Allen. She spoke up in a timid voice, "Neah isn't mean… He's so nice to me.. So is everyone else, even... Sniff... Relo... Wahhh!" She cried out loudly, alarming both of them and surprising them at the same time.

_So, she's a Noah..._ Thought Lavi disappointedly. Suddenly, Relo burst through the door with Millennie and Neah. Old Panda Man quickly and roughly picked her up and brought a random knife to her throat. "Don't get any closer!" The Old Panda Man shouted at them. This made Allen cry even louder. She didn't want to be a burden to the already burdened Earl and Neah, so she did the only thing that came to mind.

Her Innocence activated in a flash of light, and she scratched Old Panda Man across his forehead, making blood slowly drip down. "How dare you do that to my Panda?" Lavi shouted in rage.

"Grow, GROW, GROW!" Lavi roared as his Innocence hammer smashed to close to her for comfort. "Hell Fire Cyclone!" Lave screeched as flames spurted from underneath the hammer and smashed straight into Allen's fragile body. Allen screamed in agony, the burns already aching and sending spikes of pain up and down her body. She caught a glimpse of Millennie using his Akuma to hunt down Old Panda Man and to destroy that annoying Lavi.

Allen reached out to the blurry figure of Neah that had appeared beside her as tears streaked down her soft pale skin. "It's going to be okay..." Neah's voice sounded far away, but enough to seem like Neah was assuring himself other than her. Voices were echoing all around her in a confusing mess.

"Get her to the infirmary quickly, Relo!"

"Hurry up, stupid Akuma! BE CAREFUL WITH HER!"

"Poor Dear…"

"Her _sweet_ face and _sweet _skin has been burned! I shall kill whoever ruined her sweetness!"

"Jasdevi! Get the medical supplies for the Akuma!"

"Aye Millennium!"

"I wonder if I could make her dreams any better."

These voices belonged to each and every member. So they all cared? At least it was better than not getting any attention except stares or glares for once. But it didn't help that she could hear, and all the while, all she could see were aphotic places. Soon enough, the voices slipped away from her attention and she fell into an unsettling sleep.

Allen awoke to see the bright, too bright in fact, infirmary lights. She saw the Earl's extra celadon colored hat on her lap. He had actually taken it off? Interesting. She held it firmly in her bandaged hands and felt its rough-but-smooth-at-the-same-time like surface. She did this until someone hesitantly entered the door. She saw it was Neah, and when his brilliant gold eyes met her silver ones, a call rang out; "OI EVERYONE! SWEET LITTLE ALLEN IS AWAKKKE!"

The rest of the Noahs rushed into the room and bombarded her with questions laced with either worry or relief. Oh man, how she absolutely adored this type of attention, not that she meant to be greedy…

She just loved to be cared about for once.


	3. Notice

Sorry if you were expecting another chapter, but currently I'm trying to finish D. Gray Man as soon as possible. Gomenasai for the inconvenience! 


End file.
